James Versus Beetlejuice
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: When James does something good, he has to reap the consequences by missing a big party. Everything goes fine, until someone summons Beetlejuice. Can James stop Beetlejuice? Is Halloween ruined/


** James Versus Beetlejuice**

**This story takes place after the events of Reality Twisted and all of its spin-off stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own only James, Angelica, Daniel, Aaron, Thomas, Twiggy/Nightclaw, Cassandra/Shadowslasher, Scooby Junior, Jason, Ryan, Samuel/Chase, Sami, Steven Lasket, Landon and Rob and Nessie. NCG owns Alexia. WG owns Kiff and Brielle. I do not own Scooby Doo, Beetlejuice or any other characters included in this story.**

James smiled, as he looked at the calendar. It was October 31st, Halloween. It was a good thing to be in the small towns of Coolsville. Every year, Daphne threw a big Halloween party and James was invited this year. It was even better that James didn't have school that day. James was searching through his closet, tossing aside his old costumes. He threw back a Thor costume, a Captain America costume, an Iron Man costume, a Hawkeye costume and a Nick Fury costume. He also pulled the Mask of Loki.

"Hell no, I don't want to deal with this nightmare mask again," James said.

"Why do you keep it, then?" A voice from behind asked. James jumped and slowly turned around. It was his guardian angel Jason.

James snapped at his protector. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You could have given me a heart attack; I would like to live through Halloween."

Jason's face was full of concern. "James, you avoided my question entirely."

James sighed. "I actually don't know, but maybe it might be useful against something."

Jason smirked. "You mean like Beetlejuice?"

James's face was full of shock. "Don't bring up his name, you know if you say it three times that he will appear. He isn't exactly the nicest person in the universe."

Jason sighed. "I still can't believe you believe that urban myth, it is as old as time. Anyway, I have to get going. I have to go and get my costume."

James smiled at his friend. "You don't have your costume?"

Jason attempted to ignore his friend's comment, but he caved. "No, I need to go and get it from where I stored it."

"Are you going as an angel again?" James sarcastically asked.

"No, I am not."

James faked shock. "You mean you are going to go in an actual costume?"

"Yes, wise guy. Shouldn't you go and find your costume in that mess of a closet?"

James sighed again. "Yes, I do have to find my costume." Jason left and James continued to search through his closet, tossing out costumes of angels, Harry Potter and one of Pikachu. Samuel walked into the room.

"Did a tornado come back?" Samuel asked.

"No, I just had to find my costume. I finally did." James pulled out his Scooby Doo costume.

"I am still surprised that they had a costume of that in your size," Samuel said.

"What are you going as, anyway?" James asked his father.

"That is still a surprise for all to see, it will be interesting to see," Samuel said. "Oh, also don't forget to take Thomas for trick or treating. He is only seven years old."

"Can't Aaron, Daniel or Alex do it?" James asked.

"Nope, Alex is still at Hogwarts for Halloween, Daniel has a date with Tiny Tina and Aaron has a date with Xion. Anyway, you promised that you would take your little brother out." James groaned and went into his little brother's room.

"I am all ready, James," Thomas said. James smirked at the irony of his little brother's costume. Thomas, known as Eon to his siblings when he came back to fix the future with James was dressed as Ben 10.

"That is one good costume," James said, as he passed on the Omnitrix on Thomas's wrist. "Thomas, did you take the Omnitrix in my room?" Thomas was silent. "Thomas Blake, did you take the-?"

"Yes, James I did. I hope you didn't mind." James sighed, as he walked through the neighborhood with his little brother. His little brother got tired around the sixtieth house, and nearly fell asleep on the ground. James picked up his little brother and the child's candy and carried him home. He also placed him in bed.

"Well, it only took sixty houses for him to fall asleep this year," James said to no one in particular. He sighed, as he walked up into his room. The party wasn't for another three years; he had some time to kill. He stared at the mask of Loki and put it in his pocket. James pulled out his book on mystical creatures, which Shaun let him borrow. He flipped to the page on Beetlejuice. James stared at the page for a good few minutes. It mentioned that Beetlejuice was a dead ghost who didn't play well with others and could be summoned if someone said his name three times. James closed the book. He glared at the clock; it was still another two hours to the party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scooby looked at the giant pile of candy in a bowl near the door. He really wanted one, but they were for the kids who would ring the doorbell. Scooby Junior had fallen asleep, much earlier.

"Raybe rone riece rof randy ron't re rissed," Scooby said. Scooby quickly gobbled down the whole bowl, plastic wrappers and all. "Ri rhink ri right rave rover rone rit, raybe rames rould relp re." Scooby got a phone and called James.

"Who is it?" James asked Scooby.

"Rit's rooby, ri rate rall ro rhe ralloween randy ror rhe rids," Scooby said.

"I will be right over," James said.

0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0

James had made it over to Scooby's in the record time of ten seconds. "I brought some candy, here we go." Shaggy walked into the room.

"Rell, rhis ran't re rood," Scooby muttered. James didn't notice Shaggy.

"Scoob, did you eat all the Halloween candy?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"Ro, remites rid," Scooby replied.

"Hi, Shaggy. Oh crud, I have to be at home and I am here and I am so not going to Daphne's party," James said.

"Correct, you, Scooby, Kiff and Nessie, since they can't seem to resolve their feud and Rob, sine he broke Daphne's vase. We got you a surprise though," Shaggy said.

0o0oo0o0o0

It was time for the party. James stared out his window. He was stuck in his house with Scooby, the forever bickering Kiff and Nessie and incredibly destructive Rob. He wondered who was going to watch them, as he knew this was going to be a bland night. He heard the doorbell rand and was shocked on who he saw on the other side of the door. It was Steven Lasket Junior, the only son of the dead millionaire, Steven Lasket Senior. He was twenty-five at the time. He had brown hair which was spiked, gold eyes, was clean-shaven, had a brad face, muscular, stood at six foot three and was wearing a gray t-shirt, green leather jacket and a pair of green jeans.

"Are you sure this is the best way to fix your problem? They really didn't do anything bad," Steven said.

"No, they need to learn a lesson," Samuel said.

"James saved the universe on three different occasions, died three times and was trying to help a friend. I still don't see what is wrong."

"You aren't a father, you wouldn't get it," Samuel sneered.

"Fine, have it your way. I just have a problem that this is going to cause a lot of problems. These kids are resilient." James sighed, as he left the room. He started to sing.

James: **I saved the world,**

**I saved the day. **

**Yet, I am being punished for helping a friend.**

**Wasn't I right to do what I did?**

**Is everything I know that is right is wrong?**

**Should I even be here, should I feel so alone?**

0o0o0o0o0

Kiff and Nessie glared at each other all through the car ride. Rob was destructive, but even he was sick and tired of their bickering. Kiff was dressed as Mario, while Nessie was ironically dressed as Princess Peach. Rob smirked at his own costume of the awesome and dynamic character of Wile E. Coyote. He looked like he could destroy something with a single glare. Scooby was dressed as Dynomutt, the robotic wonder who was going to be at Daphne's party. He couldn't believe that his mother banned him from their own party.

"Rob, rhat rid rou reak rhis rime?" Scooby asked.

"Nothing, just a priceless vase," Rob said.

"Wow, he lives to tell the tale. I am quite shocked," Nessie said.

"Yeah, you would be shocked by that turn of events," Kiff muttered.

"Can you stop bickering for two minutes?" Twiggy asked. He was dressed as the Desmond Miles from Assassin's creed.

"I don't think so, Matt," Cassandra replied. She was dressed as Lucy Stillman also from the Assassin's creed.

"I have to agree with her on this one," Brielle said. She was dressed as Merida from Brave.

"Well, we are here, finally," Ryan said. He was dressed as Poseidon. Jason was also in the car, since he was in charge of protecting James.

0o0o0o0o

James watch as the other four walked in. Jason appeared behind him.

"Why do you always find trouble?" Jason asked. James was about to answer when he noticed Jason's costume.

"You went as Pit. You realize he is an angel," James said.

"But, he is a known angel unlike his others," Rob pointed out.

"Good point," James said. James looked and realized that he had left his book on mythical creatures.

"What is that?" Nessie asked. Rob had picked up the book.

"Beetlejuice does not play well with others. He can help you with any problem, though. He can be summoned by saying his name three times in a row," Rob read.

"Maybe Beetlejuice is your solution," Jason joked.

"Maybe he is."

"Why would you even give him that idea?" James asked.

"He is too smart to do it," Jason said.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," Rob said. James quickly covered his mouth. He started to sing.

James: **Don't say the name because you will feel pain.**

Rob:** You mean the name Beetlejuice?**

James: **Yes, don't say the name. He will make things worse.**

Kiff: **Whose name shouldn't we say? Beetlejuice?**

James: **Yes, Kiff, don't say the name. He will only make you feel ashamed, don't say the name.**

Rob: **It says he fixes problems though.**

James: **Don't say the name. His name is poisonous like a snake.**

Scooby:** Rhat rame? Reetlejuice?**

James:** Don't say the name. He will only bring misery.**

Nessie:** But it says he helps well. He's a good sport, that Beetlejuice.**

James: **No, don't say the name. He won't be a good person, he will ruin our Halloween.**

Jason:** I believe you did that yourself. He's just a superstition, a myth. What could it hurt to say Beetlejuice?**

James:** Don't say the name; he will cause everything to go awry.**

Rob:** Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.**

James:** Don't say the name.**

"Phew, singing his names doesn't work," James said.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," Rob said. James watched as lighting appeared. Beetlejuice appeared in front of him.

"Why hello kids. Which one of you called me?" Beetlejuice asked.

"None of us," James said.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," Jason started to say. Beetlejuice put a safe around him.

"Now, there will be none of that. We all want to have fun here," Beetlejuice said.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," Nessie started to say, but Beetlejuice put a zipper on her mouth.

"I like this guy already," Kiff said.

"I summoned you," Rob said.

"So, what do you want kid?" Beetlejuice asked.

"I want to go to my mother's party, but she banned me."

"Well, that is a simple solution. We will just age you by a good ten years," Beetlejuice said. "Do any of you also want to go to this party?"

"I believe they all do," Steven said.

"Well, we can get them all to go. I do need something first, a little payment from all of you. I will take a bit of hair from all of you." Beetlejuice pulled hair from Rob, Scooby, Nessie, Kiff, Jason and Steven. He stopped at James.

"I want something else from you. How about a pretty mask?" Beetlejuice asked.

"No, that mask is too dangerous. Take something else," James said. Beetlejuice sighed, as he took nothing.

"Well, come over here the rest of you. We will leave the spoilsport home," Beetlejuice said, as he grabbed everyone and vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rob smirked at himself in a mirror. Beetlejuice had put of a glamor that made him appear to be fifteen, but look like a rocker. It worked well, as did the other ones on everyone else.

0o0o0o0o00o00o0

James flipped through his book. He read more of Beetlejuice, until he pulled the page and realized he had pulled out a page that had been stuck by gum. It was still readable, thought.

"Beetlejuice has three ways to be brought back from the dead. One way is for him to obtain and wear the Mask of Loki, which is ironically the only thing that can defeat forever him. The second way is to marry someone who actually loved him and knew all of his secrets. The final way is to sacrifice a famous dog, a child of a rich family, an ex-failed experiment, a duo who can never stop bickering and an angel or just the Wayward of Light, who can also kill him," James read aloud. He heard a thud and looked upstairs. Thomas had finally awoken.

"James, why are you home?" Thomas asked.

"I got in trouble since I left you to help Scooby. It was really quite a stupid reason, but dad ordered for me to stay here with the other who was banned from the party."

"Where is everyone else who got banned, though?" Thomas asked, clearly confused.

"Beetlejuice," James said. James paused and thought for a second. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," James said.

Beetlejuice smiled. "I knew that you couldn't resist me, are you going to give me the mask?"

"No," James replied.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Play fair, give me the stupid mask," Beetlejuice said.

"No, it is the thing that can make you free from everything in this world. Free my friends and I won't use it," James said. Beetlejuice vanished again.

"Thomas, we have to get to that party," James said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Samuel smiled. He was dressed as Heracles, it was fun to wear. Sami had dressed as Meg. The party was bustling, but he felt a tad guilty, maybe he shouldn't have banned James from coming to the party.

"Samuel, what's a matter?" Sami asked.

"Can you believe I feel guilty?"

Sami smiled. "Yes, I can believe that very easily." Aaron was smiling, as he was dancing with Xion, as they were wearing a Sora and Kairi costume. Daniel was having fun with Tiny Tina, as they were both wearing a vampire costume that looked closer to the actual ones, and not the sparkly ones.

"Dad, are you okay?" Daniel and Aaron asked.

"No, we have to go and get James," Samuel said. A voice appeared on the speaker system.

"I hate to interrupt this party, but this is your new DJ Beetlejuice. No one is leaving this party. It is time to have some fun."

"Never mind, he will find us," Samuel said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Twiggy continued to press on the pedal, but the car had run out of gas. They hadn't even made it to pick up Fangs and Puggsy.

"Does pressing on the pedal make the car magically start up again?" Cassandra asked.

"I think he has no clue what he is doing," Ryan said.

Brielle sighed. "We might be here for a while," Brielle said. Twiggy noticed James walking by with his sword in hand.

"I believe we have another super natural threat coming," Twiggy said.

"No, James just carries his sword and break rules when everything is fine," Cassandra sarcastically said.

0o0o0o0o00o

James stopped and saw Cassandra, Twiggy, Brielle and Ryan on the road with the car out of gas. Landon appeared in front of him, dressed as Darth Vader.

"I am here to avenge my defeat," Landon started to say.

James rolled his eyes. "Landon, I don't have time for you and your stupidity. Rob just released Beetlejuice.

"Beetlejuice seems more important to deal with; I will help you defeat him," Landon said.

"I have a feeling he might stab me in the back later. I must note that," James muttered.

"James, it looks like Twiggy, Brielle, Cassandra and Ryan are here," Thomas said.

"That is fine. I actually need the help now," James said.

"You do?" Landon asked.

"Yes, I do," James replied. Puggsy and Fangs also arrived behind them, dressed as each other.

"Pugs, why do you think James has his sword?" Fangs asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we will find out," Puggsy said.

"Okay, it looks like we have enough of a party to break into the party," James said. James slowly took out the mask of Loki.

"James, what are you still doing with that?" Landon asked, shocked that his nephew kept such a dangerous artifact.

"I have to agree with the chronic liar on this one, why do you still have the mask?" Twiggy asked.

"I have to defeat people like Beetlejuice. Ryan, take this needle. If I get out of control, just shot me with it. It should knock me out for a short period of time," James said. The party sighed, as they broke down the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0

James sighed, as they entered. He slowly put on the mask of Loki, letting it connect with his face. He felt a sharp change. He grew to be seven feet tall, was wearing a brown tunic, golden armor, had a green face, and blue shoes. 'It has been a while," The mask said to James.

'I know it has, but I need you to defeat Beetlejuice,' James replied.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Beetlejuice smirked. He had everyone where he wanted them; he had knocked out and fixed his 'masters'. They were his ticket to freedom and he was going to lose them so easily.

0o0o0o0o0

James walked into the hallway. "Hello, Mask James. It seemed like you came to join the party," Beetlejuice said.

"Yes, I did. It was a great way to start off my evening. I needed to stir up a little trouble, mostly for you."

Beetlejuice cocked his head. "So, do you believe you can defeat me with your parlor tricks? Only the one who summoned me can seal me, even if you can wound me."

"Oh, really. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," James dodged as Beetlejuice attempted to use magic on him. "Beetlejuice," James said. Beetlejuice disintegrated, as James removed the Mask of Loki.

"Well, that ended well," James said. He left, as the party continued.

THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ENDING EXCEPT.

James attempted to take the mask off, but it stayed on. He sighed, as Ryan shot him with the dart.

O0o0o0o0o0o00

"Rames, rames, rare rou rokay?" Scooby asked. James looked at the calendar. It was October 311st, 3:00PM. Had he just dreamt all of that?

"Scooby, what happened?" James asked.

"You slipped on ice," Alexia said. A tall blond woman came by.

"Who is that?" James asked.

"Your nurse, Angelica. She says you're fine."

"I guess it was all just a dream," James said, as he got ready for the party as the Mask of Loki fell onto the couch.

0o0o0o0o0

Beetlejuice smiled. The boy had fallen for it. He had the mask and he would get his revenge, next Halloween. He still had a day of fun, to save the world and help people.

0o0o0o000o

James sighed, as the party was great. He had fun and dance until he was tired. He walked home and caught a slight shadow following him. He paused and saw a figure take off into the darkness, dropping the mask of Loki.

"You dropped this, it almost got into the wrong hands," James read Th note, still in shock. Was he really dreaming? What did and didn't happen?

"I need to go to bed," James muttered.

0o0o0o0

Angelica smiled, as she turned back into a unicorn. The Wayward of Light was going to need that mask sooner than he thought. Beetlejuice would be back, with a friend soon.

0o0o0o0o0

Beetlejuice smirked, as he saw a man pass by. He was tall, had dark hair, gray eyes and looked perfect to possess. Beetlejuice approached the man.

"Hey kid, what is your name?" Beetlejuice asked.

"My name is Landon," the boy replied. He smirked, as he took his body and flexed his new hand.

0o0o0o0o0

James could have sworn someone was following him. He turned around, but no one was there at all. He looked up and saw a unicorn flying through the sky. Maybe it would be a better day tomorrow. It almost always was. James heard a cackle, as a person appeared and disappeared into the darkness.

**THE END OR IS IT?**

**AN: I finally finished this piece. Happy Halloween! The two songs in the story were ' are you right' and 'don't say the name'. And yes, there will be a sequel out sometime next Halloween!**


End file.
